


Shoes

by weeping_cloud



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Norge loves his shoes, just a lil cute thing, vans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_cloud/pseuds/weeping_cloud
Summary: Lukas and Matthias spend some time at the beach.





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been roleplaying so much lately, I've forgotten about writing. Hopefully this is good enough for my first time writing a oneshot since June.

Lukas always wore the same pair of shoes; a small pair of blue-and-black checked slip-ons.

Even now on the beach he wore them, chasing after Matthias under the warm summer sun with his jeans rolled up to his mid-calves, because Matthias had stolen the cross clip that held back his bangs. His blonde hair flew back away from his face, and he was so happy; anyone could tell.

Matthias stopped running then, taking a breather, and Lukas finally caught up to him, out of breath as well.

"Luka," Matthias breathed, clutching at his stomach, "you look so beautiful right now..." 

Lukas face flushed then; from the wind, embarrassment, pride…it was hard to tell. "How so?"

"You're laughing," the Danish boy replied, catching his breath. He held the clip out to Lukas and plopped down on the ground, crossing his legs. "You're laughing, and your hair isn't covering your face."

Lukas sighed before sitting down next to his boyfriend. "Guess it's just been a while since I've been this happy...school was stressful this year." He smiled brighter and rested his head on Matthias' shoulder. "Glad we decided to take this trip before we head off to uni...we won't be able to see each other as much there."

"Stop talking about school," Matthias murmured, taking off his shoes and digging his toes in the warm, soft sand. It was pure white, like sugar, and like the snow that Lukas loved so much. He picked up some in his hand, sifting it through his fingers onto his pale, freckled legs. "Lukas, take off your shoes, the sand is really soft.."

And Lukas took off his favorite pair of shoes, opting to go barefoot for the rest of the day.


End file.
